Lost In The Blossoms
by Elliot Grace And Theories
Summary: She is divine. She is beauty. She is pain. She is everything he did not know he wanted. So he protects his princess with his life, devotes himself to her. AU. Rated for Slight Mature Content.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would not have died. Nor would have Neji. Or Jiraiya. Or Asuma. Or any other character that should have lived.**

**Title: Lost in the Blossoms**

**Characters: Sakura/Kakashi (pairing)**

**Type: One-shot**

**Genre: Romance, angst**

**Rating: M for mature content**

**Summary:****She is divine. She is beauty. She is pain. She is everything he did not know he wanted. So he protects his princess with his life, devotes himself to her.**

**Note: The difference between Kakashi and Sakura is fourteen years, as it is in the anime.**

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi was twenty two when he entered the palace as a guard. He came from a long line of noble swordsmen, and his family was vastly respected for their capabilities. His father had been the previous captain of the Emperor's guards, and once he retired, it was up to his son to continue to protect the royal family. Kakashi remained utmost loyal to his king the very moment he stepped into the palace. Under special orders to protect his daughters, he met the young princesses of the nation; Akane and Sakura, the king's fourth and fifth born children.<p>

Akane was a mature girl of fourteen years, elegant in all she did, demanding the respect due to a princess. She walked with grace, spoke with poise, moved as swiftly as any samurai Kakashi had known. Her beauty was praised by the entire country. She bewitched any man, young or old, with her captivating blue eyes, silky dark hair and high cheekbones. Kakashi had grown fond of the elder princess who the emperor saw as his favourite child, and considered it an honour to protect such a treasure.

But it was the younger daughter that Kakashi was drawn to. At the age of eight, Sakura had an aura of purity. She had a dazzling smile that was almost contagious, and her viridian eyes were often moist, not with tears but with shine, giving her a look of innocence and love. She had taken the advantage as being her father's last born, and lived blissfully, happily, but never faulting in her respect for her elder sister. If Kakashi had been asked to choose, he would have said he would have liked to be Sakura's personal guard. Protect her at all times, enjoy her presence without reason, feel all his sins be replenished through her love.

She often made conversation with Kakashi, amusing him with her talk, telling him whenever something bothered her, or complaining about the servants and her mother who insisted she was to be more lady-like.

'I do not understand why.' she would huff.

'You are a princess, Your Highness.'

'That is no reason.'

But young Sakura soon changed. When Akane turned eighteen, she fell terribly ill, and soon passed away. Her death left the entire royal family distraught, but nobody had been more affected than Sakura. She was just a youth, and yet, she refused to eat. She refused to go to her lessons, choosing to spend her days in her room with nobody but Kakashi for company, who stood in the corner and faithfully listened to the little of her wants that she had left.

The king had been enraged when he heard of her behaviour, but his anger died down when he was convinced that Kakashi would listen to her every whim and inform the maids and servants if anything went wrong.

'I have only one daughter left, Hatake Kakashi. I trust you with her safety. Do not allow harm to come to her,' the emperor requested, his old face contorted with weary concern.

'Of course, Your Majesty,' Kakashi bowed deeply, 'I will protect her with my life.'

**-X-**

That day, when he returned to Sakura's chambers, he found her sitting by the window, looking out to the palace gardens.

'Do you think I can be like her?' she asked quietly, eyes distant.

Her entire childhood had been spent with her sister. The girls loved their elder brothers, but most of their time was in each other's company, despite the contrast in their characters. And now, Sakura was alone.

'You need not be like her, Your Highness. She will be proud of you for who you are.' Kakashi answered softly, not wishing to disturb the silence of the room.

She finally looked up at him, and for the first time in years, Kakashi saw her look morosely distressed. Her eyes were moist, more than usual, and her bottom lip quivered. 'I don't want to be alone.' Her voice trembled in anguish.

And so Kakashi stepped forward and pulled her into his arms gently, and she sobbed into his tunic, clutching the material tightly in her hands. Rubbing her arm softly, he comforted his young mistress, whispering words of encouragement into her ear. It was that day Kakashi realized he would gladly give up his life for this girl if it meant she never cried again. And if it meant that she would smile for as long as he lived, than he would become an immortal.

After that day, a separate room was made in Sakura's chambers for him, where he would sleep, in case she should need his help in the night.

**-X-**

Kakashi had never taken a lover before. Up until he entered the castle, his training was all that mattered. No woman had attracted his attention, and he felt no immense desire to vent out at the whorehouses. After he entered the castle, his duties came first, and he couldn't allow himself to be attached to a family that could possibly prevent him from faithfully carrying out his duty. After a long time, however, Kakashi knew why he still hadn't entered a woman's bed, or one hadn't entered his. Because deep down, he knew there would only be one woman he desired, would want to please in the most intimate ways. And even though he knew he would never have her, until she became another man's he would never betray his love for her, whether she knew of it or not.

**-X-**

By the time she was sixteen, Sakura had become different. She became more like her late sister. She moved with grace, walked as though she was floating; spoke as though she was a goddess, her aura a gleam of light that showed her superiority. She became highly respected in the palace, and not for her status only. But at the same time, she grew distant. She rarely smiled, kept conversations to the point, and did little to humour others. She was a piece of artwork, only admired, loved, adored from afar. But not for Kakashi.

In the privacy of her own chambers, Sakura was akin to her childhood self. She smiled at him, spoke without formalities, humoured him, and asked for his opinion. She depended on him as much as he depended on her. In the singular presence of his company, she dropped her facade of perfection, not minding that she looked like a mess in front of him, or speaking in an unlady-like manner.

Over the years Kakashi had grown to love her in a way he really should not. She showed a side of herself to him that she hid from the rest of the world. She trusted him enough to be herself with him, and the idea that he meant something to her a little more than a guard thrilled him to no end. She had certainly changed since her sister's death, perhaps not in a positive way to the people around her, but to him, she changed for the better—in a way, she became his.

'What do you think of this dress, Kakashi?' She asked him one day, stepping out of her wardrobe adorning a silk gown, followed shortly by two maids who watched her, proud of their production.

'You look beautiful, Your Highness,' he replied softly. Feeling a blush creep up his neck, he looked away as his mistress beamed.

'Thank you very much. Do you think it is suitable for tonight? His Majesty has very important guests arriving for dinner.'

'You will look marvellous, Your Highness.'

'You flatter me, Kakashi. I am blushing.'

When he looked up, she smiled at him, eyes sparkling with mischief but underlying shyness.

Clearing his throat, he straightened his clothing. 'I shall be outside, Your Highness, if you require my assistance.' All too gladly, he left the room.

Releasing a breath he did not remember holding, Kakashi composed himself. Seeing her in a dress that all but made her glow, hearing her confession of bashfulness no matter with what inflection, seeing the tint of colour on her cheeks spoke to parts of him that should have been dormant around his young mistress. He was her guard, her protection, her shield. Not her lover. He felt the urge to wash his face, but could not leave the outside of her room in case she should need him.

At dinner, he stood besides the other guards in the room, watching Sakura's her action carefully. Her modest, humble and polite facade was back, and the guests were in awe at her beauty and manners. His Majesty proudly presented her as his daughter, and the few men amongst the guests who were eligible suitors looked a little too impressed for Kakashi's comfort. But only he knew just how unattainable she was for them, how too far up she was for anybody to truly deserve, and it allowed him the smallest assurance. He chose to ignore the fact that he too was one of those who can only admire from afar.

His hand remained on his sword for a good portion of the night, perhaps to slay any person who dared to lay a hand on his princess, or perhaps because it was merely part of his duty. Either way, nothing could have relieved him more when Sakura stood up and excused herself once the dinner was over. She did not look at him as she walked passed, already expecting him to follow her. He did without hesitance, hand finally falling from the handle of his sword.

'Had a pleasant dinner, Your Highness?' he inquired as they walked through the halls of the palace, servants bowing in respect at the sight of them.

'Quite pleasant, I must say. Although you did look a little stiff. Is everything alright?' she moved head to the side, not quite turned to look at him, but enough for him to understand she expected an answer.

Had she been watching him as well? A sense of thrill spiked through his veins at the thought of her concentrating on him while she should have on her guests. 'I did not realize, Your Highness.'

He didn't miss the smile that graced her lips. 'I see.'

When they reached the chambers, Kakashi stood outside respectfully as the maids ushered Sakura inside to change her out of her dress. He only waited a few minutes before the maids exited and bowed at him. 'Her Highness wishes to see you straight away,' one referred.

He nodded and entered the room once they left.

Sakura sat in front of her dresser, running a brush through her hair, watching her reflection. Not bothering to relay what the maid said, he waited patiently for her to finish. One of his favourite times of the day was watching her brush her hair before resting for the night. He relished in seeing her soft tresses fall about her shoulders, the light from the candles giving it a beautiful orange glow. Today however, she had on a thoughtful expression, as though something was bothering her.

She finally stood when she was done, turning to him. Her nightgown flowed about her, making her appear angelic. She stepped towards him and laid her hands on his shoulders. 'Why do you look so rigid?' she asked softly, pressing down to ease the tension.

'I apologise.'

She smiled gently, and ran her hands down to fix the collar of his vest and tunic. 'I lied before. It wasn't a pleasant dinner.'

'Has somebody upset you?'

'Not quite,' she answered quietly, eyes on his neck before rising to meet his gaze. 'Did you hear what one of the guests called me today?'

He frowned. 'If he said anything to offend you, Your Highness, I will take it up with the king and have him slain.'

She laughed melodiously, a sound that sent chills up his spine. 'That would be unnecessary, Kakashi. I have something else I'd like to ask of you,' her hands dropped down to her sides.

'Whatever you want, Your Highness.'

'Teach me to defend myself.'

His brows rose in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought against it, and wired his jaw shut.

'One of the men called me dainty tonight. Do you know what dainty means?' She questioned, watching him carefully for a reaction.

'It means delicate, Your Highness. Is it not a compliment?'

She scoffed, turning to walk to the window. It was a full moon tonight, and the light seeped into the room, adding to the candles. It was still quite early, but the winter weather made the moon rise earlier than it would have in the summer.

'It also means weak. Incapable. I do not like the idea of being incompetent. So I want you to teach me to fight. In defence, of course.'

He wanted to speak his mind. To say dainty, delicate, suited her, and she was not weak. She was beautiful in a way that made men ache. She was capable in things more than just fighting. _You don't need to know how to fight, _he wanted to say, _I'll be here to protect you._

'Of course, Your Highness. As you wish.' He bowed in respect. 'When do you wish to start?'

'Right now. Every night, before we sleep. That way, nobody would know.' She heaved a sigh. 'Teach me.' She walked straight up to him and gave a confident smile. 'What first?'

'Perhaps you should rest tonight; you've had a long day.' He voiced smoothly, and he could see the disapproval in her eyes, but understanding his point, she bid him good night.

**-X-**

But it was that very night an enemy made a kidnapping attempt.

Kakashi awoke to the sound of a rattling window and a startling scream, and did not hesitate to pull the bell for an emergency before grabbing his sword and dashing into Her Highness' room. A man stood in front of her bed, where she backed into the headboard, a look of terror on her face. Without hesitance, he knocked the man out before he could even turn to see him.

He, the assassin, was an amateur, Kakashi noted, and he was forever thankful that he was too slow to take action. The emergency bell continued to ring; deafening their ears until maids and guards came rushing down the hallways and into the room. But he doesn't see their reaction because his eyes were on Sakura, who stared at him in return, and the look of relief and calmness that took over her face made him instantaneously relax.

'Are you okay?' he managed to ask among the ruckus caused by the guards and maids who now shuffled around the room.

She nodded mutely.

The next night, he told her they should start training as soon as possible.

She only complied happily.

**-X-**

'What will you teach me first?' She asked, tying her hair back to keep it out of the way.

He could only stare at her for a few moments in silent contemplation before raising his hands and tentatively placing them on her hips. She gave no reaction, and he couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed. 'Firstly, I'll teach you the basics. Stance and posture is always most important.' Setting her feet the way he wished, he then pushed her hair out over her shoulder, revealing her neck. Pausing only for a moment, he placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Try not to slouch, but don't be too upright.' He murmured, and he directed her with soft words into the stance he wished her to take.

So began their nights of training. She was a fast learner, something he knew since he often heard her teachers praise her intelligence, and fighting was no different. She understood the simple, the intermediate and the difficult of every basic technique he taught her, able to grasp the concept and perfect it in less than a week. They intended to train only up until midnight, but most times, they would lose track of time and not realize how long they had trained until the crack of dawn. She was a conscientious student, and he marvelled her persistence.

Even after four months of nightly lessons, when he had ran out of basic things to teach her, she insisted. It was one night just after midnight she came into his small room and awoke him, saying she couldn't sleep and wanted to learn more.

'You said you would like to learn self-defence, Your Highness. What you have learnt is more than enough to protect yourself.' He didn't want to argue, but if His Majesty found out, he would not be pleased with either of them. Right now, they stood in her room, having deserted his, with her giving him a pleading look that was almost unlike her.

'Is there nothing else you have?'

He shook his head. 'Only practise from now on to put them to good use and make sure you do not forget.'

A mischievous expression overtook her face, her eyes blinking slowly in a way that made her appear provocative. He looked away, not wanting to show his nerves even though they were in the dark, in the absence of any source of light except the moon's glow. His eyes had adjusted enough to be able to make out her form and features, her every move and action.

'Spar with me, then.' She said.

Accepting that he was not going to get any rest tonight, he stood behind her. 'Then let us begin with something as simple as an attacker coming up from behind you. Warm up.'

She nodded, breathing in slowly. After a moment, he brought his arms around her chest to hold her to him, locking her wrists against her torso. She did not hesitate to raise her elbows enough to jab them harshly into his side, step on his foot in defiance and throw her head back to knock him in the nose. It wasn't the hardest of her tries, inflicting little pain, but he was impressed with her speed.

Over the next few hours, they sparred to practise all techniques he showed her. He went easy on her, and though she did not appreciate it, she understood that she was no match for him, no matter how hard she trained.

When they were both completely exhausted, she used one final blow and tackled him to the ground, straddling his hips, pressing her hands against his chest. 'Got you,' she breathed proudly, strands of her falling into her face as she grinned; eyes alight with life despite her tired body.

He could only breathe heavily and stare back at her, adopting her infectious grin with a soft chuckle.

'One day, I'll get you for real, without you coddling. Just watch.' She challenged.

'I believe you, Your Highness.'

A silence passed between them, only the sound of their laboured breathing audible to their ears as they stared at each other. She did not get off of him, and he all but fought off his arousal. But here she was, atop him, giving him that look that made him want to pull her down for a kiss. He finally turned his head away, closing his eyes.

'Kakashi,' she murmured.

'Yes, Your Highness.' He did not look at her.

'Have you ever...thought of me...in this way?' her voice was barely above a whisper, and his eyelids fluttered open to stare at her, expression in between surprise and another emotion she couldn't quite place. Her heart thundered in her heart as she stared at him, waiting for his response. Could he hear her heartbeat? The thought made her anxious.

But what he said made her anxiety shoot off; almost make her stop breathing completely. 'Have you, Your Highness?' He finally found the courage to look her in the eye. They could only stare in silence until she worked up the confidence to answer. The words never quite made it out of her mouth, too soft for him to completely hear, but seeing her lips form the words was enough. _I have, _they said.

His blood hummed in his ear as he attempted to sit up, and she slid down slightly until she was in his lap, and they finally stared eye to eye. He raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it. The look in his eyes was tender, gentle, making the breath in her throat catch.

'As have I,' he said quietly.

Her posture relaxed, and neither realized how tense they both were until she did. Leaning forward, she laid her head against the crook of his neck. 'Thank you,' she whispered. And so they sat there, in a comfortable silence that didn't seem to bother them. Their breathing calmed down, and she closed her eyes, feeling a sense of content come over her, despite the exhaustion, until he finally shifted and she pulled away.

'You should go to bed, Your Highness. You've had very little sleep recently.' He helped her to her feet, wiping away stray hair and tucking it behind her ear.

'Good night,' he said.

She nodded, and he seemed hesitant, but eventually moved, walking towards his room in cautious steps. When he closed the door behind him, she could only stand a few moments in realization that she finally confessed to it. Somehow, deep down, she knew he loved her, but hearing him admit to it with his own mouth, had a completely different effect. A smile graced her lips, and finally letting the need to sleep take over, she lay in her bed and succumbed to the luxurious darkness.

**-X-**

He didn't know when things began to change, but they did. Her Highness was now much more open with him, treating him as her equal when they were alone. It was inappropriate, he knew, but he could not be selfless enough to ask her to stop. They were small gestures, but they were there and very much real. The tenderness in her eyes as she gazed at him, the stroke of his cheek when he was near, asking his assistance in things that could be done alone. She was teasing him, he knew, and he revelled in the feeling. In the presence of others, their relationship was formal, as it should be between a princess and her guard. She regarded him coolly, with an air of superiority that gave her grace and elegance. It suits her, he thought, but she never failed to close the intimacy. Brushing her hand against his when walking past him, or anything similar. He wants to return her gestures, but there is very little he could do without passing the line. She was the princess, she could do as she wished, but he, a swordsman with only a noble bloodline, could only enjoy her advancements.

But everything changed when the war with another kingdom broke out. His Majesty was determined to win it, making it clear that the pretences between the two kingdoms have gone long enough for him to snap under the anger, even go to the battlelines himself to overview the battle. And so he ordered every capable guard to the military, and being very aware of his skills, he included Kakashi.

The idea of leaving his lady's side left a bitter taste in his mouth, and the tension was visible in Sakura's actions as well. Any mention of the war had her stiff and sparing a gaze to her guard. He had to leave, he knew. He could not stay behind when every one of his comrades, including his own king, went forward to protect their kingdom. But it was day before they went to war that he almost came undone.

He had just received his uniform, one of a commander position that His Majesty had put him in control of, and he adorned it in his room. When he entered Sakura's chambers, she looked up at him from where she sat on the windowsill, reading a book. Her eyes looked over him, assessing his uniform carefully. Putting aside her book she stood up and approached him, reaching out to smooth over his collar affectionately.

'It suits you,' she noted softly.

'Thank you, Your Highness,' he murmured.

She didn't meet his eye as her hands slid down his jacket.

'It's a shame it does. I don't want you to go,' she admitted, eyes full of sorrow.

His chest tightened, and he grabbed her hand from his uniform and squeezed her fingers gently. 'If you would feel unsafe, I can request to stay from the king.'

She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his chest, sighing deeply. 'Maybe you should.'

Swallowing, he willed his voice to sound clear. 'If you ask, Your Highness, I will stay.'

Her grip tightened, and he heard a sharp intake of breath.

'It would be selfish of me,' he heard.

Giving her hands another encouraging squeeze, he waited for her to reply. He hoped—prayed—that she would tell him to abandon his uniform. To stay beside her. But she didn't.

Instead, she raised her head, sighed deeply and smiled at him, her hand sliding out of his.

'Protect us well,' she said. 'I'll be waiting for you to return. There is no better guard than you, so don't make me have to replace you with another.'

He bowed his head. 'Of course, Your Highness.'

**-X-**

It seemed as though the gods had answered both of their prayers, however. That very night, there was an assassination attempt on the princess' life, no doubt from the enemy kingdom. Kakashi cut the assassin down before he could try anything.

'Protect the royal family,' His Majesty ordered Kakashi soon after. 'I'll leave my family's protection in your care, proud son of Hatake.'

Kakashi bows faithfully, 'certainly, My Liege.'

**-X-**

Staying with his lady, even by imperial order, did little to comfort Kakashi's shame. This is what he wanted, he tried to convince himself. He wanted to stay with Sakura, care for her, look after the royal family and tend to their needs. And yet, he could not deny that he yearned for the battlefield. He was a swordsmen, came from a long line of them. It ran in his veins to want to fight, defend his country, protect his king.

Sakura noticed the change in him over the following weeks. He spoke little, smile rarely, and there was dullness to his swift actions that had previously held such passion. His capabilities did not falter, but it wasn't his skills that Sakura wanted, it was Kakashi himself. It left her wounded, feeling empty. Her father had left to go to war; her own countrymen were fighting for them. She felt their absence, pitied the people caught in the middle of a troublesome war that could have been avoided. What she didn't expect was Kakashi's reaction, or at least, the extent of it. Seeing him so lifeless, drained, hurt her, made her feel like a burden.

They had long since stopped their training, but Sakura refused to sleep early at nights. She couldn't sleep, she claimed, and spent her nights by the candlelight, sitting on her windowsill and watching the moon grow and shrink as the month passed on. Kakashi often accompanied her, although his presence was that of a ghost in her room.

It was on one of such nights that she finally broke the silence between them.

'Your heart is with them.' She acknowledged, refusing to look at him. She heard the sound of his rustling clothes as he straightened, looking up at her. 'Pardon, Your Highness?'

'Your body is here. You are physically here with me,' she repeated slowly. 'But your heart is with the army. On the battlefield, far, far away.'

'I beg your forgiveness, Your Highness.'

'I don't want your apologies, Kakashi.' She finally summoned the courage to turn and meet his eyes. 'Don't beg for forgiveness. Just...be here with me. Don't leave me. I can't bear seeing you like this. Just...just please don't do this. It hurts.'

He seemed genuinely surprised, and his orbs softened at the sight of Sakura clearly shaken up so. He took a step forward, the singular action echoing in the silence of the room. He took another, and another. Several more before they were face to face. He stood so close and Sakura struggled to compose herself when he gazed at her with such sincerity in her eyes. He raised a hand, carefully caressing her cheek. It was one of the first acts of intimacy he had initiated, and it took Sakura's breath away.

'Forgive me, Your Highness, for putting you through such pain. I did not realize.'

Her bottom lip quivered, and his eyes fell on it, an emotion passing through his orbs that sparked a fire in her blood. Her hands shook with anticipation, and she fisted them by her side in attempt to calm the trembles as Kakashi leaned forward. He was painfully slow, and the air between them felt so dry it crackled. When he was merely a breath away, he paused, finally looking back up at her, as though asking for permission. But Sakura could not wait, and leaned forward until their lips met. Her insides twisted and knotted, her nerves becoming a million times more aware when Kakashi did not hesitate to return the kiss. His arms came around her, pulling her closer until her fingers weaved themselves in his hair. They clung to each other's forms, lips slanting against each other clumsily in effort to close any remaining gap between them. Sakura wasn't sure what came over her when she nibbled his bottom lip, but she gladly swallowed the moan that followed. They broke apart only for Kakashi to kiss along the column of her neck, along the underside of her jaw.

For all intents and purposes, he did not want to pass the line of no return, but when Kakashi felt Sakura's hands at the collar of his uniform, unbuttoning it down, he pulled back, breathless. In the moonlight, Sakura looked flushed. Her lips were bruised, her cheeks a noticeable shade darker despite the lack of light, and her eyes glistened with unmistakable desire. And perhaps she saw it in his eyes as well because she looked back down at his buttons and finished them. Tentatively pushing it off his shoulders, she quickly met his gaze, as though asking if it was okay.

Okay? It was not okay. Not in the slightest. There were a million reasons as to why they shouldn't be doing this, but none were strong enough to make Kakashi stop because his hands unwillingly tugged at Sakura's robes. Something akin to a sigh of relief left Sakura's swollen lips, and Kakashi kissed her again, harder this time, and she returned it with equal force.

When her robes fell to the floor and she stood before him in nothing but a thin nightgown, Kakashi felt his blood pumping in his ears, from excitement or nerves, he did not know. He could still stop, he told himself. It wasn't too late. But when they fell onto Sakura's bed, and his hand enclosed around one tender breast, the gasp Sakura let out was enough to expel all logic and sense from his mind. In the moonlight, they made love for the first time.

**-X-**

Hours later, Kakashi traced along Sakura's back as she slept peacefully, only the sound of her breathing audible in the silence of her chambers. He couldn't fall asleep as like she, despite his tired state. Kakashi knew he should have felt ashamed to bed the king's daughter, especially during war time when his comrades died, _especially _when he should have been protecting her rather than loving her like she was his. Like she belonged to him. And in ways, maybe she did. Her heart was his, she had given him her soul, her body, and that was all he could ever ask. But a time would come, he knew, that he would have to give up his princess. What would her future husband think when he found she was not pure? He did not wish to think so far, for surely she would not marry until His Majesty returned, and that could be months, years away, if ever.

He didn't know what frightened him more, his beloved king giving away his love to another man, or hearing news of His Majesty's death. Kakashi felt as though his loyalties had been torn apart, and there was dread in the pit of his stomach that refused to go away. His eyes fell on Sakura's slumbering face, the peace it resonated that was entirely because of him, and although the shame burned deep, he couldn't regret having her like this.

He pondered for a long time, whether to leave the bed and act as though nothing happened until His Majesty returned then resign his post, or to wake up by her side and tell her he's hers for as long as she'll have him.

Hours of thinking brought him no conclusion, and Kakashi decided to leave it to the following morning, when he could think it through clearly and his conviction would be strong. For now, he held her close, breathed her scent in and finally closed his eyes to fall asleep to the sound of her even breathing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know what this is. I'm actually kinda ashamed of this one, and just might take it down. It was mostly done months ago, and while I had a full ending prepared for it back then, school got in the way and now I forgot how I wanted it to end. I guess it's open ended for y'all, if I don't take it down later.<strong>_

_**Mostly unedited, by the way.**_

_**Let me know what you guys think anyway, just for the hell of it **_

_**Love & Respect xx**_


End file.
